deux jours après l'opération
by melimelanie
Summary: One shot après l'épisode 26 de la saison 4. Après une frayeur pareille chacun a le temps de réfléchir


Il ouvre difficilement les yeux, puis les referme. Juste le temps de se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé : Une tumeur au cerveau, une opération risquée, Bones à ses côtés pendant l'opération. Il prend son temps, essaie de ressentir tous ses muscles, les jambes, le torse et les bras : bien, apparemment, tout fonctionne. Avec soulagement, il sent une main dans la sienne, elle l'avait promis elle est restée là.

-Bones ?

-Non c'est Camille

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

-Où est-elle ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle resterait

-Elle est restée au bloc pendant toute l'opération, tu as passé deux jours en salle de réveil, elle était là aussi. Je l'ai forcée à rentrer chez elle il y a une demi heure, il était quand même temps pour elle de prendre une douche se changer… En plus son père n'arrivait pas à la joindre depuis 3 jours, il était mort d'inquiétude et m'a harcelé au téléphone toute la matinée, j'espère qu'elle va prendre le temps de l'appeler avant de revenir.

Il a encore du mal à articuler, finalement, la voix de Camille le berce il sent qu'il pourrait se rendormir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle va revenir

-Oui elle va revenir. Parle-moi Camille, de tout et de rien, ça m'aidera à me réveiller.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Camille va s'appliquer à lui parler de tout et de rien, de Michelle et de sa vie.

-Voilà mon remplaçant, je te laisse repose toi.- Dit-elle en lui embrassant le front-

-Oh non, Sweets, vraiment, tu vas me laisser seul avec lui ?

-Ca va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas.

Sweets se précipite sur Booth, et lui saisit les deux mains :

-Alors Monsieur « Je viens d'avoir une opération au cerveau » comment ça va ?

-Ca irait mieux si vous reculiez un peu, je peux à peine respirer

-C'est fascinant, les capacités de l'être humain, regardez-vous ! Vous êtes en pleine forme.

-Sweets je suis encore un peu dans le brouillard.

-Je comprends, prenez votre temps.

Booth sombre presque instantanément dans un profond sommeil. C'est l'arrivée d'Hodgins qui le réveillera.

-Hodgins, je crois que je n'ai jamais été si heureux de vous voir, c'est une bonne idée de remplacer Sweets.

-Regardez un peu ce que je vous apporte de la part d'Angela.

Pendant qu'il sort de l'enveloppe un magnifique portrait au fusain de Parker, Jack lui explique :

-Les médecins ont prévenu Rebecca elle vous amènera Parker demain matin, Angela a pensé que ça vous aiderait à tenir jusque là.

-Vous la remercierez pour moi, c'est superbe.

-Alors racontez-moi, vous avez vu une lumière blanche et tout.

Et voilà comment la conversation va rouler sur les hallucinations collectives et autre sujets chers à Hodgins. D'un seul coup, il s'interrompt,

-Bon je vais vous laisser tous les deux. A bientôt

En tournant la tête vers la porte, Booth voit Bones, appuyée contre le montant de la porte, une larme roule sur sa joue.

-Bones ? Vous pleurez ?

-Je suis tellement soulagée de voir que vous allez bien, de vous voir réveillé.

-Je suis en pleine forme

-C'est vrai vous avez bonne mine

- Alors vous m'avez abandonné livré dès mon réveil à votre équipe de fouines, et Sweets ?

C'est dit sans aucune méchanceté, il veut juste la taquiner, mais elle s'en veut

-Je suis désolée Booth, j'aurais dû rester.

-Ne vous excusez pas, racontez-moi plutôt quoi de neuf chez vous ?

-Pas grand choses, vous savez j'ai passé ces derniers jours avec vous.

-Camille m'a dit que votre père vous cherchait ?

-Oui, il vous souhaite d'ailleurs un bon rétablissement, on a pris le temps de beaucoup discuter, vous savez la semaine dernière a été assez intense.

-Où en êtes-vous de ce projet bébé ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon père m'a rappelé tous les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble quand j'étais enfant, on était une vraie famille. Je me dis que c'est peut être ça dont je rêve une vraie famille. Le bon vieux cliché, un papa, une maman, et les enfants. D'un autre côté, comme je n'ai pas encore rencontré l'homme avec qui je voudrais partager ma vie, j'imagine, qu'il serait plus rationnel de pencher pour l'insémination artificielle. Après tout, la famille monoparentale devient une norme sociale dans notre pays : vous et Parker vous êtes une famille, rien que tous les deux. Vous vous en sortez bien pour élever votre enfant seul.

- C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas fait une croix sur tout ça.

-Sur tout quoi ?

- Rencontrer quelqu'un, avoir d'autres enfants, me marier pourquoi pas ? Je crois vraiment que je pourrais tomber amoureux.

-Oui moi aussi je pourrais


End file.
